Angel With A Shotgun
by fangirlineedofhelp
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is loathed by the wizarding world for what his father did when he was at Hogwarts. Rose Weasley knows that this isn't right. After all, it's not Scorpius fault. He didn't do anything wrong but will anybody else be able to see that? As Rose tries to befriend him in her later years of Hogwarts all Scorpius seems to do is push her away. Why? Because he's dangerous!


**Angel With A Shotgun**

*Prologue*

The sound of the train whistle echoed in my ears, signalling that it was almost time for me to travel to Hogwarts for the very first time.  
>"Rosie dear, put a sweater on." My Mother fuses at me.<br>"Merlin 'Mione, leave the poor girl alone." My Father sighs.  
>"I don't want her to catch a cold. Gosh Ronald, sorry for caring about our daughters health." My Mother snaps. There was more to this conversation but I zone out. I've been in this situation plenty of times to know how it goes. My Dad will continue to be insensitive but will makes some fair points, Mum will act like a know-it-all and the whole point of the argument will be lost in the first thirty seconds. Instead I turn my attention to the blond headed boy my Father had pointed out just moments ago.<br>_'That Scorpius Malfoy kid,'_ my older cousin James had commented before. _'His father was a real rotten egg, wasn't he dad?_ My uncle Harry kind of just shook his head before answering.  
><em>'I'm not sure, Jamsie. Never really got to know the kid.' <em> The way my family looked at him made him seem evil. I've heard that his dad was an ex Death Eater but… he didn't seem bad. At the moment I was watching Scorpius walk to get onto The Hogwarts Express. The people who weren't staring at my family were sneering and hissing at this poor boy. When his parents weren't watching students would throw things at him and when he went to mount the train a few people actually tried to trip Scorpius up. Checking that none of my family were watching I ran over to him, helping him but onto the train as an older student had pushed him out. When he was back on I quickly picked up his trunk and placed it on the floor in front of him. I start to walk away but he calls out.  
>"Thanks," It was quiet but it was enough. Enough for me to make my mind up about him. He wasn't bad or evil or in any way nasty for what I could see. He was a sad little boy that hadn't done anything wrong.<br>"Don't mention it." I shout before I run back to my family.  
>"Rosie, where have you been?" James asks and I shrug my shoulders.<br>"C'mon Rose, we need to get on the train." My other cousin Albus cries. The rest of the family jump on the train and James pulls me on just as the train doors slide to a close. James, Albus, Fred, and Dominique jumped into the first empty compartment near the door but I stayed outside just long enough to see a flash of spikey blond hair stumble into in to a bathroom stall.

When we reach Hogsmeade station we file out of our compartment. I look around and see the blond head walk out of a bathroom stall, which makes me wonder if he had spent his whole journey in there. Dom points Al and I towards Hagrid but then walks away. Hagrid leads us to the boats and I get into one with Al. I watch as Scorpius Malfoy hops into a boat alone. A few people who I recognize to be children of ex or near Death Eaters approach him and try to talk but he shakes them off. An immature kid decides to splash water onto him and the kids around him laugh but he still doesn't retaliate. It's like he's accepting a punishment for something. Paying his dues. Hagrid sits behind Scorpius in the boat and gives him a mournful pat on the shoulder, which makes Scorpius wince. The boat ride to the castle was uneventful and boring.

All the first years stood in a huddled group in front of the entirety of Hogwarts. Everyone was watching as we got sorted. When Scorpius' name was called it seemed like the whole world had gone quiet. No one spoke. They only glared. I saw his legs trembling as he stepped up to the stool. Professor McGonagall gently placed the Sorting Hat on Scorpius' head. The Hat started to whisper to Scorpius but being at the front of the group I could just hear what he was saying.  
><em>"Interesting. Very interesting. So much intelligence in this tiny head, but also kindness. So very kind. And loyal. I don't really have any other choice but to put you in- <em>HUFFLEPUFF!" He yells so the school can hear. Around the room laughter arises and I could see that the Hufflepuffs didn't know whether to clap or laugh. I look over at Scorpius and I swear for about a second before he heard the laughter he looked relieved, happy even. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the school as they laughed. I looked around for my family. The few I found were nodding in approval. By this time Scorpius had sat down alone at his assigned table. I was sorted into Gryffindor. No surprise there really. My whole family were in Gryffindor except for Teddy who was in Hufflepuff but I guess he doesn't really count. When the feast starts I glance over to the Hufflepuff table and I notice that Scorpius is reading a book. With a closer look I realize that the book was Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I was shocked to say in the least. I mean an eleven year old reading that kind of literature is surprising but an eleven year old _Pureblood wizard_ reading that kind of literature, wow. When we got showed to our common rooms I went straight to bed with thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy swirling around in my mind.


End file.
